ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon: 60 Minutes into the Future/Meet Doraemon/Transcript
Voice Cast Laura Drummond as Doraemon Freddy Douglas as Nobu/Sobu Catherine Disher as Violet/Jammy Neil Crone as Giant Transcript (The movie starts with a view of the sky. Kites are floating around (including a kite of Doraemon). It is New Year's Day 1999 and it is a time where people in Europe have fun. The camera pans to a house near a window. As soon as we get in, we can see a nine-year-old kid named Nobu Nobi. Born in the capital of Belgium, Nobu can be seen eating rice cakes from a plate while laying back for a nap. Nobu naps all the time, every single day, even at weekends. Nobu is predicting that it'll be a good day for him) Nobu: (first lines) You know, I'm predicting something. (Nobu takes a bite out of a rice cake) I'm thinking and predicting that it's going to be a good New Year's day today. (All of a sudden, Nobu can hear a voice that is from an unknown person. Nobu gets shocked and gets out of his bottom when he hears the mysterious voice) ???: I'm afraid your prediction was wrong, Nobu. You are not going to have a good New Year's day today. At 2:30, you will be hanged on a tree branch. At 3:45, you will be burned alive. You have been warned, kid! Nobu: Who said that!?! Come on, show yourself, you intruder!!! (All of a sudden, a blue, earless, robot cat comes out of Nobu's desk drawer. Nobu screams when he unexpectedly sees the robot cat. The robot cat's name is Doraemon. He comes from the future in the 22nd Century) Doraemon: Hi there, Nobu! Did I scare you? (Nobu screams) Nobu: Who are you!?! What are you doing here!?! How did you get here!?! Doraemon: (worried) Ugh, Do you have to ask so many questions about me? (Doraemon smiles at Nobu) You see, Nobu, not just today is going to be bad, the rest of your life is going to be bad! (The background briefly turns into a star field background, before it changes back to normal) Nobu: (shocked) Wh-what!?! My whole life's going to be unlucky and bad!?! Doraemon: That's right! You will be cursed by bad luck for the rest of your life. Unfortunately, it'll torture you until you grow old and permanently faint. Nobu: (turns angry) YOU'RE LYING!!! That is NOT TRUE!!! Stop making lies that are not true!!! Doraemon: Oh, it'll be true, all right. Do you want to know more? (Then, Doraemon sees a plate of rice cakes. He approaches them and picks one up) Doraemon: Wow, what is this? (Doraemon eats the rice cakes) Nobu: Those are rice cakes. Doraemon: Yummy! They're delicious! (Doraemon finishes eating the rice cakes and rushes back to the desk drawer. He goes in and disappears) Doraemon: Thanks for the snack, kid! (When Doraemon was gone, Nobu checks his desk drawer. All there is is three pages of Nobu's failed exams) Nobu: Hmm. Interesting. (Nobu empties the desk drawer out. Then, he realities it was only a dream) Nobu: (laughs while he puts the desk drawer back) Oh, silly me! It was only a dream! I should go back to my nap! (All of a sudden, a future nine-year-old kid named Sobu comes out of the desk drawer. Nobu screams and faints) Sobu: Hi there, Nobu! (Nobu screams and faints. One minute later, he wakes up and sees Sobu) Sobu: Grandpa, Grandpa? Nobu: What is it? Sobu: Didn't you realize that I'm your grandson? (Doraemon arrives) Doraemon: Oh, sorry. I almost forgot about that. Sobu: You see, you have gotten a lazy cycle to your life. Every day, you take a long nap until the next day. You didn't care about your parents' orders nor your homework. You just keep napping, napping, and napping, all day and all night. That might ruin your life, right Grandpa? Nobu: (confused) Now, hold on a second, why did you call me Grandpa? I'm only nine years old, just like you! Sobu: Well, my name is Sobu, I come from the 22nd Century. Doraemon: The name's Doraemon. Nobu: OK. Sobu: Now, one day, you are going to be a young adult. Nobu: Mmm-hmm. Sobu: And then, you are going to get married. Nobu: I am? Sobu: Yes you will. In about 14 years from now. Nobu: (shocked, then turns lovestruck) What!?! So, who's it going to be? Is it going to be Violet? (Nobu does a high-pitched giggle) Sobu: I'm sure it's Jammy, right Doraemon? Doraemon: Of course! Nobu: (shocked) Jammy!?! Giant's little sister!?! (Turns angry) I DON'T WANT TO MARRY JAMMY!!! I WANT TO MARRY VIOLET!!! Doraemon: Well, I'll show you some evidence. (Sobu and Doraemon shows Nobu the photo album) Doraemon: Here's you and Jammy at the wedding. (Nobu shivers in fear) Doraemon: Here's a bundle of children you and Jammy have. Nobu: Oh no... Sobu: It gets worse! Nobu: (squeals in anger) YOU'RE LYING!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! SCRAM!!! (Nobu grabs a broom and chases Doraemon and Sobu back into the desk drawer. As soon as they're gone, Nobu still hits the desk drawer with his broom. Nobu's parents come in to check on him) Nobu's mom: Aww, what's the matter, Nobu? (Meanwhile, Nobu's mom hugs Nobu and his dad talks to Nobu) Nobu's dad: You see, its nothing but a dream, Nobu. Who knew that future people come out of your desk drawer. You have a wild imagination. (When Nobu's parent are gone, Nobu looks at the clock and its almost 2:30) Doraemon: (voice-over) At 2:30, you'll be hanged by a tree branch. Nobu: Oh no! It's almost 2:30! But, there is no tree in my room. I can't just pick up a tree branch and hang myself with it. That is nonsense! Violet: Hey, Nobu! (Nobu looks out of the window and sees Violet and Jammy, playing tennis) Nobu: Hi there, Violet! Violet: Can you get the ball for me, please? Nobu: Well, I'll try. (Nobu clibs out of the window and carefully tries to get the ball. Unfortunately, when 2:30 hits the clock, Nobu trips and falls on a tree branch. His shirt was hanging on it. Violet and Jammy look at Nobu) Violet: Nobu, are you all right? Jammy: Ha, ha! You got stuck up a tree! You are so foolish! Nobu: Don't call me foolish! Jammy: Well, how about we challenge into a game of tennis? Nobu: Bring it on, you little brat! (After a few games, Nobu's face was painted midnight blue. He yells at Jammy for this) Nobu: How could you paint my face midnight blue! Due to your selfish attitude, I'm not going to marry you, you little jerk! Jammy: (offended) I can't believe you said that to me! It's offensive! (Jammy cries) Giant: All right, who made my little sister cry!?! (Nobu runs to the bathroom) Giant: (voice-over) It's not over, Nobu! Nobu: Phew! I'm saved! Nothing can go wrong now! (Nobu slips on a bar of soap and fell into the bathtub. As a result, he sits near a flaming space heater) Nobu: Aww man. This is not cool at all! (Nobu realizes that he's sitting near something burning) AAH! I'M CLOSE TO BEING BURNED ALIVE!!! (after getting warmed up, Nobu runs back to his room and picks up a photo album. He reads his future out loud) Nobu: I didn't graduate college, but my mom and dad comforted me. Nobody would hire me, so, I started my own company. A few years later, a fire broke out and my company was ruined! As a result, I got bankrupt due to what happened and my employees forced me to get my money back! (Nobu screams) Nobu: I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! (Nobu cries as he throws the photo album on the ground. Sobu and Doraemon arrives) Sobu: So, did you see what happened to you? Oh, man. I feel bad for you due to your future. Nobu: Yes, I did! It was horrible! I hate my life!!! Doraemon: Well, don't worry about a thing, kid! You can change your future if you want. Nobu: (confused) Really? So, if the future was changed, I don't think you two would be around. Sobu: Aww, don't worry, Grandpa. Time travel is very simple. It is just like normal traveling. You can travel from a bus, a car, a train, or a boat. You can travel anywhere if you want! Doraemon: You know what, I'm going to stay with you and improve you life, kid! Nobu: (crying in happiness) Oh, thank you, Doraemon! Thank you for saving my life! Doraemon: You're welcome, Nobu! Sobu: So, how about we have a short flight before I go back to the future? Doraemon: Of course! (Doraemon takes a propeller out of his 4D Pocket) Behold, the Propeller! (Nobu, Doraemon, and Sobu takes a short flight around the neighborhood. Nobu's propeller was stuck on his rear end) Nobu: Is this necessary to put this on my rear end? Doraemon: You can put it anywhere, kid! I know you can. With this contraption, you can fly like you're a bird (Doraemon didn't realize that Nobu fell down without his pants. Nobu walks in his underpants, with an angry expression on his face and his arms crossed. Violet and Jammy sees Nobu in his underpants and was shocked from it) Nobu: This is the worst New Years days that I've ever had! Category:Transcripts Category:Doraemon